Mile High Club
by lizandhenry
Summary: Read the Title. Basically some good old fashioned fluffy smut. You'll see where I got this idea within the first few lines. :)


Elizabeth McCord had been hinting at it for a while now.

 _"Did I mention I have an office….on my plane?"_

 _"Find a sub and get on my plane."_

As they boarded the aircraft for the 8 hour flight to London, Elizabeth texted her husband from her blackberry giving her staff the illusion that she was answering a work text.

Henry McCord's phone buzzed and he read his wife's text "play along." He knew exactly what she was getting at. But now he had to cover, it would be totally unbelievable if he and his wife were texting while standing next to one another on the stairs. "Allison texted. She says to have a nice time and she wants us to tell Prince William she says hello." Henry lied.

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, to be sixteen again."

Her staff exchanged smiles at their banter. "I'll be happy to relay that message to Prince William." Daisy said while Matt rolled his eyes.

The aircraft itself was a beauty; a brand new C-37; Marsh's had been destroyed after all. It had one section of business class seats for accompanying travelers that resembled any commercial airline. But it also had a second common area with only 10 swivel, reclining white leather seats and lacquered mahogany accents and tables. It also had a full office, again complete with white leather swivel chairs, a large conference table and start of the art technology. But the best part of her plane was the private stateroom, for her use only. It had a couch, a full size bed, and of course a private bathroom. It was certainly not the most comfortable bedroom they'd every slept in, but for an airplane it was about as nice as you were going to get.

The Air Force attendants expected Elizabeth and her staff to sit buckled in the larger common area until the plane reached the proper altitude. Elizabeth and Henry would sit across from Nadine and Blake, while Jay, Daisy & Matt sat on the other side of the aircraft.

In her seat while everyone was settling down, she rubbed her stomach and took a deep breath. "Everything okay m'am?" Blake asked, always hyper aware of her moods.

"Just a little nauseous." She said as she leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. "I'm sure it will go away."

"Can I get you something?" Blake offered, he was her assistant after all.

"Maybe a Sprite?" she decided

Henry had returned to the area just in time to overhear the conversation after he had taken their luggage to the stateroom. "I'll get it." He offered, reaching in the fully stocked mini fridge for a can of Sprite. "Here you go babe." He said, sitting in the seat beside her.

"Thank you." She said, offering a small smile.

She took a few slow sips of the bubbly soda and placed it in her cup holder. "Babe, you look a little flushed." He observed; acting very concerned. "You sure you're okay?"

"Fine, babe. Just an escalating migraine I think."

"Migraine? It's been a while since you had one of those." He said, playing along like a pro.

"Yea."

He nodded, but looked in her gorgeous eyes as they flickered with mischief, and felt her head just to be sure. "You feel a little warm. Maybe you should go lie down after we're in the air."

"No, no. We have a few things to work on before we get there. Seating charts and stuff. I took 2 Excedrin before we left the house." She insisted

Nadine and Blake were eating up her routine perfectly. She'd really have to fake sick to go lay down, she'd never left the office sick before. As the captain announced they were ready for takeoff, they fastened their seatbelts and began moving down the runway.

As the plane became airborne, there was quite a bit of initial turbulence due to the rain outside. "Oh god." Elizabeth moaned holding her stomach with one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

Blake immediately handed her one of the barf bags. He was freaking out. He'd never known her to be air sick before.

She accepted the paper bag and held it to her mouth, taking a few deep breaths. "Sorry. False alarm." She said after a few minutes and Blake let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"M'am I really think you should go lay down when the seatbelt sign goes off."

"Don't be ridiculous Blake." She said, taking a few more sips of the sprite.

Henry reached for her hand and she gently placed it in his. He held it gently, rubbing circles, convincingly pretending to soothe her as she turned to look out the window while she rubbed her temples with the other hand. "Maybe you should go lie down." He concurred with Blake.

"Really M'am. It's fine. We can go over the seating charts later at the hotel." Nadine suggested. Henry concealed his smile by lifting his wife's hand to his lips. Damn they were good. Their intelligence background most certainly came in handy at times.

"No. Let's do them now. The hotel bed is much more comfortable than my bed on the plane. I promise I won't puke on anyone."

A few minutes later Henry sat calmly reading his book while Elizabeth and her team went to the office once they reached cruising altitude to review the schedule and seating charts for the various public appearances and charity functions they'd be attending.

Elizabeth faked paying attention; they really did not need to re-hash any details of her speech, they'd been over it multiple times already. Instead she was thinking about finally joining the mile high club with her husband. She'd been thinking about it ever since her nomination as Secretary. But he didn't go on the India trip as planned and they were too busy going over their Marsh investigation files on the flight to Venezuela. This was finally the time. This whole London trip was BS in her opinion, just a bunch of press events and fake socializing when she could have been at home doing real work. Henry tagging along was the only reason she was looking forward to the trip. Thinking about their initiation in the infamous secret club made her face flush, playing perfectly into her tradecraft. She slumped in her chair, massaging her temples with both fingers and got up and paced the office a few times, running a hand across her stomach while breathing deeply.

At one point she stopped paying attention altogether. "M'am!" she heard Nadine shout. Nadine had called 3 times before she answered and her staff was looking at her with very concerned faces.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked

"I was just asking if you and Dr. McCord had decided how to spend your afternoon after you have lunch with the Queen on Wednesday? Fred was asking to make sure…"

"Oh. We haven't. I'll talk to him and make sure let you know. Are we done?" she asked Nadine.

"We still have to go over the protocol for the dinner on Thursday…"

"Can we maybe do that later? I think I might go lay down after all."

"I think that would be a good idea." Nadine agreed and watched as she left the room. "Matt; prepare an alternate speech in case we have to re-schedule tomorrow's activities. Daisy, call Kensington Palace and put a pin in her appearance for tomorrow." Nadine delegated, just in case the Secretary was still ill.

After cleaning up the office; all the files neatly fitting back into briefcases, the team returned to the common area where Henry was engrossed in a book. "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked Nadine after he noticed she didn't come back with them.

"She went to lay down sir."

"Still not feeling well?"

"No." Nadine said. "She was pacing and looked really flushed. She wasn't even able to focus."

Henry nodded. "I'll go check on her in a few minutes. Usually a nap is what she needs to cure her migraines."

"How often does she get them?" Blake asked, having caught her dozing on the couch in her office on previous occasions. She never said she had a migraine before, but he wanted to be aware if she was sleeping on the couch in the future due to a migraine he could keep everyone out.

Henry shrugged. "Just depends. They seem to come in spurts sometimes. You know one a week maybe. But then she'll go weeks without one at all. Normally they aren't so bad as that she feels nauseous, but it does happen occasionally. " It wasn't a lie. Elizabeth did suffer from the occasional migraine.

He finally stood up, holding his hardcover book in front of his body and went to check on his wife. Damn her for making him wait so long. He was grateful he had that book; so he could cover his hard on while he walked by her staff.

Fred was standing guard by the bedroom door and nodded to him as he walked in. In fact; in that hallway is where all her secret service agents sat.

As Henry turned around from shutting the door; an almost naked Elizabeth pulled his head to hers, tangling her fingers in his hair as she kissed him hard, their tongues immediately dueling. "What the hell took you so long?" she asked between kisses.

Henry couldn't respond as his body further reacted to her touch and his hands skimmed up and down her back. He was not expecting to find her waiting in her bra and panties only, and he found it incredibly sexy. "I'm soaking wet." She whispered taking his finger and guiding it to her center.

"Jesus, you are." He groaned, slamming her against the wall behind them, attacking her lips as he pushed her panties off her hips. She wriggled them down her legs and kicked them off while her hands worked on his shirt buttons.

"You need to be naked now." She huskily demanded. While she finished his shirt, he made quick work of his pants and boxers, finally freeing his erection from his tight jeans.

When he was free she immediately grabbed his him, stroking up and down, a certain glare in her eye. He bucked into her hand with a moan and reached under her left thigh, hooking it on his hip.

With her leg securely around his hip, giving him access, he swatted her hand away and pushed himself into her heat. She moaned loudly and he felt her thigh tighten around him.

"God, you feel amazing." He set a quick pace, locking her hands above her head with his arm, while his head dipped to her neck, planting a mixture of kisses and licks.

She fought against his hand, needing to hold on to him, to touch him; feeling her right supporting leg quickly go weak as the pleasure intensified. If not for the wall, she was sure she'd have fallen.

"Henry…" she said in a hot breath

He moaned when he heard his name and moved to her lips, devouring them once more. The plane suddenly dropped in altitude; eliciting a screech from her, luckily muffled by his kiss.

*****Mile High Club*****

Nadine had chosen that exact moment to use the restroom. Her eyes widened at Fred, as they heard the muffled screech. Fred remained calm, his expression flat. He'd become accustomed to the sounds of politicians' hotel room escapades, including those of Secretary Marsh and Nadine. "Miss Tolliver." He said.

Nadine politely nodded, her calm demeanor returning after her momentary eye widening, as she entered the bathroom. "Migraine my ass."

****Mile High Club*****

With the drop in altitude he felt her struggle against his arm once more and let go of her hands and they immediately wrapped around his neck. "More…" she moaned and he lifted his hand under her right thigh, now holding her up against the wall. She was grateful for the support and locked her legs around his waist.

"Babe…" he moaned as he pumped faster, not able to control his own movements as pleasure took over.

"Hurry, I can't….." she begged as the plane hit a bout of turbulence and causing vibrations to rumble through her back as the plane shook in the air.

He felt the vibrations from the turbulence through her body and groaned, moving frantically against her. He struggled to last, the lack of oxygen in the plane intensifying every movement.

He knew she was close too, her breath was heavy and she couldn't form a coherent thought as her hands roamed anywhere she could reach. Henry barely touched a finger to her clit before she screamed as she tumbled over the edge, taking him with her.

"Yes!" she cried as her head fell forward on his shoulder, her nails digging into his back. Her body shook around him, more than usual due to the vibrations of the rough air.

"Oh god baby!" he groaned, stiffening and spilling inside her.

*****Mile High Club******

As Nadine was exiting the restroom, she noticed Blake walking toward her with a can of sprite and two aspirin.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed

"I just thought I would check on the Secretary and bring her some aspirin." Blake replied

"I wouldn't advise that."

"But-"

"I think she's fine." Nadine pushed, stepping in front of Blake, preventing him from getting any closer to the closed bedroom door.

Then they heard their boss cry out her husband's name in ecstasy. Blake's face turned bright red

"I told you." Nadine said with a smirk.

Blake was shocked. Aspirin still in hand and looked to Fred, but found little sympathy or solace in his calm demeanor. Before sighing and returning to the common are of the place he said to Fred, "I can't ever un-hear that you know."

Nadine and Fred shared a muffled laugh at his comment before Nadine followed the young assistant back to the common area of the plane.

****Mile High Club*****

He felt her legs slipping down his as they shared quick, wet kisses, trying to regain their breath. He tightened his hold on her and somehow managed to move them to the bed, collapsing on top of her. He licked his way down her neck, moaning quietly as she continued to suck in air.

"Whoever said that thing about the lack of oxygen. Hypoxia. And more intense orgasm…they weren't joking." She managed, her chest still heaving against his, her eyes glistening "And the….turbulence..."

"Mmm. I agree." Henry moaned, meeting her lips. "I need you again."

She struggled for breath during the kiss, having to pull away for a second. "Let a girl catch her breath."

Henry giggled and planted soft kisses to her forehead, cheek and neck. "I love that I can still make you breathless." He whispered in between kisses, feeling his male pride swell he drank in her flushed face and sated smile.

She soon regained her breath and reached to stroke his hair gently with her fingers, easing his head back to her lips. Their kisses started again slow and wet, but quickly deepened once again. She felt him growing hard, still inside her, quickly as their kissing intensified. She clenched her muscles, encouraging him along and he groaned into her mouth.

He reached around her back as she arched against him, unhooking her bra which somehow remained on earlier and tossed it aside. His hands immediately went to her breasts, kneading them softly. Pulling himself away from her lips he kissed his way down to her nipples, paying each one much attention, since he missed that spot earlier. She continued to arch into his touch, giving him more of what he wanted.

His movements re-ignited the fire in her belly faster than she expected, damn hypoxia, and she looked up at him with an unspoken request in her eyes. He saw it and felt the slight nudge of her hips and began to move inside her, pushing himself in and out in a tantalizingly slow pace, moaning softly each time.

She met his hips for every movement, drawing out their pleasure, their eyes glued to one another. Soon her eyes slipped shut and he sensed her getting close. The plane hit another bout of turbulence causing her to dig her nails into his shoulders in fright.

"I've got you, baby." He whispered reaching for her hand, holding it in his as he pressed it down on the mattress.

He bent to kiss her and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, moving against him furiously. He pumped faster, losing himself in her as she wrapped her body around him.

"Henry." She said against his lips. "Please…"

He reached between them and rubbed her clit between his fingers, causing her to cry out as her orgasm washed over her, her toes curling. He rode out her waves of pleasure, moving frantically against her before spilling inside her.

He quickly pulled out and flopped next to her, exhausted. She immediately curled up to him, intertwining their legs. He wrapped her tight in her arms as they heaved for breath again.

A few moments later, when they'd both calmed, she looked up into his eyes, smiling softly at the silly grin on his face. He brushed his lips gently against her forehead. "Hi beautiful."

She blushed, replying in a whisper "Hi."

"The Mile High Club is definitely all it's cracked up to be." He told her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I agree." She whispered, pressing her lips to his. "I love you."

"I like you okay too." He winked at her when the kiss broke.

She laughed again, another blush creeping up on her cheeks as she nestled her face into his chest. He felt her drifting fast into sleep, his male pride swelling again when he saw how much he'd worn her out.

Not disturbing her position he reached for the blanket and fluffed it atop their bodies, tucking it around her to keep her warm before allowing himself to drift into a nap.

The slept for about 20 minutes before Henry heard a knock at the door. "M'am? Dr. McCord?" It was Fred's voice and his loud, persistent knocking. "We're landing soon, I need you out in the common area with seatbelts on."

Henry rubbed his eyes and grumbled. "Be right out."

He shook his wife gently, peppering her nose with kisses when she didn't wake up right away. "Babe….babe. We're landing…we have to get up."

She groaned and snuggled into him further, not ready to let him go. He laughed and began to sit up, pulling her with him. "Babe, we can continue this at the hotel. Come on. Get dressed." He said playfully, swatting her behind.

"Is that a promise?" she asked, locating her clothing.

"You bet. We can do this on the way back too." His eyebrows wriggled.

"You're officially coming on every trip with me now. That's an order." She flirted, buttoning her blouse.

He finished dressing and pulled her into his arms for one final kiss. "You still look like sex. You better fix your hair."

"Hey, for all they know this could be my bedhead. I was after all taking a nap, remember?"

"Okay, babe." He conceded.

They walked out, Fred politely nodding to them as they made their way back to their seats.

Elizabeth sat down, fingering her hair as she crossed her legs and buckled her seatbelt. The couple looked up to find Blake giving them an odd glance.

"Something wrong, Blake?" she asked quizzically.

"Feel better M'am?" he asked, a slightly odd tone in his voice.

"Never better." She smiled, glancing at her husband who smiled back at her, and reached to hold his hand on their shared arm rest. "Amazing what a nap can do."

"I bet." Blake said sarcastically.

Nadine concealed a 'smirkle' behind her folder, but Elizabeth caught the look. Meanwhile Jay, Daisy & Matt looked over at the foursome, wondering what was going on.

 **AN: Hope you all like this! Based on my last smut piece, you all said you wanted more - so here's more!**


End file.
